The Untold Story
by jilybear
Summary: James Potter. The Headboy and unofficial leader of his troublemaker gang and the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team and everyone's favourite. And my crush. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Untold Story

 **Author:** jilybear

 **Rating:** k+

 **Summary:** James Harold Potter, also known as four eyed arrogant toerag. The Head Boy and unofficial leader of his trouble maker gang and the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team and and everyone's favourite. And my crush.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Soley created and owned by the one and only J.K ROWLING. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **PROLOGUE**

Bloody fucking bint.

This was what Lily Luna Evans first thought on entering the great hall in the morning. The aforementioned harlot was now being subjected to a slew of silent profanity that, lily was sure would make her mother's toes curl in disapproval. But she couldn't help it. Victoire Vanger had no sodding right to touch James Potter like that. The bloody cow should be expelled for such promiscuous behaviour. Her tinkling laugh and sickly sweet perfume pervaded from the end of the Gryffindor table where one could see her conversing animatedly with a particular messy haired bespectacled quidditch captain. had him wrapped tightly around her perfectly manicured little finger, obviously fawning over the the attention that she was receiving. Attention. The previously unwanted attention for which lily could now only secretly pine. So the only thing she could do now is glare daggers at her poor waffles and stab them viciously with her well known fiery temper every time she heard Vanger giggle. She bit back her incessant urge to scream her head off and closed her eyes as if to ward off the thoughts that seemed to make a constant appearance in the mad mind of hers. James Harold Potter, formerly known to her as four eyed arrogant toerag. The Head Boy and unofficial leader of his trouble maker gang and the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team and second in class only after her and everyone's favourite. And her crush.

It all began in December by the end of the sixth year. Although nobody knew exactly what had happened that one fateful full moon night, everyone came their own conclusions in the following weeks. That a prank gone terribly wrong almost _killed S_ everus Snape and it was James Potter who saved his life. It wasn't just this, the boy band that so popularly callled themselves _The Marauders_ had broken up. The end result; instead of the cheerful lad that lily knew he was, James had becoming this quiet brooding boy drowing in melancholy. This change shocked and disturbed lily for some reason. He was unhappy. And this broke her heart. Although she could do with a happpy James anyday, lily couldn't help notice and appreciate the change in him. He no longer played dirty pranks nor did he get himself into fights with the slytherins, he no longer sauntered about the corridors and acctually paid attention in class. He no longer asked her out in front of others to humiliate her and was actually polite towards her. And then, She knew that years of her defence was finally crumbling and the inevitable was going to happen. Her hypothesis turned out right and she started to fancy the pants off the very boy she had hated with the passion of thousand fiery suns for six years. She fancied James bloody Potter. Troublemaker, chainsmoker, and the ladies man.

But there was more to it. Lily evans refused to acknowledge her feelings for a certain dishevelled ebony haired boy for a longtime afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hound of Hogwarts

**Title:** The Untold Story

 **Author:** jilybear

 **Rating:** k+

 **Summary:** James Harold Potter, also known as four eyed arrogant toerag. The Head Boy and unofficial leader of his trouble maker gang and the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team and and everyone's favourite. And my crush.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Soley created and owned by the one and only J.K ROWLING. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** hiya guys, i wanted to to tell you that I am going to first explore the series of events like Sirius's betrayal , Regulus becoming a death eater etcetera,etcetera. before coming to the seventh year scene and these events are being explored in _past_ i.e, in the sixth year.  
Also, lily does not realise her feelings for James till seventh year. So hold your horses folkes!;)

* * *

 ** _December 2nd, Sixth Year_**

 _Six boys clambered down the carriages that had arrived all the way from Hogsmeade. They plastered innocent faces similar to the rest of the students marching towards the impressive wrought iron gates. But their recent exploit was far from innocent, for not even three hours ago the Dark Mark had been cast onto each of their left forearms. As a display of their unparallel devotion and faith to their master, The Dark Lord, these young wizards had proved themselves worthy enough by performing the unforgivable curse, the cruciatus curse, on a very unsuspecting family of Marlene Mckinnon. The memories of the family members were obviously obliviated in order to avoid complications, but the tortured family bore signs of being inflicted with dark magic. This of course was reported in the Daily Prophet the next day, however no evidence was found against the unknown persecuters._

 _"Snape, we'll meet you, Regulus and the others in the common room in exactly two hours . Rosier and I have some unfinished business," Carlos Mulciber sniggered darkly on finishing his sentence. The wizard in question nodded curtly before leaving the room with his companion, Regulus Arcturus Black._

 _The sallow faced boy and his companion made their way to the dungeons leading to the slytherin common room, only to have their path intercepted by a towering figure that turned out to no one other than the very Sirius Orion Black. A smirk that displayed borderline satisfaction spread across Snape's face._

 _" Why look who's here Regulus," he drawled lazily." Why don't we show our ickle friend what has been bestowed upon us so genourously, mind you, by the very Dark Lord himself?" the boy in question visibly froze on being questioned but quickly regained his composure. " Take a look, brother-o-mine." Regulus grinned on recieving the shocked expression from his elder brother who had peered curiously towards the hand that had been displayed proudly in front of him. The hand that bore the Dark Mark, a green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth._

 _Sirius choked down the bile that threatened to spill from his parched throat. He tried to ignore the blood pounding furiously against his ears and concentrated on what was in front of him. His very own baby brother had joined forces with the notorius despicable, meglomaniac who popularised the concept of blood purity and executed means of torture, evil and murder to suppress those who rebelled against him. His own brother, his childhood playmate and former confidante had actually bowed down and given his being to such a man, no, Not Man; a fiend not worthy to be called human, called Lord Voldemort. His whole body shook with anger that was coursing through each and every vein in his body and his face contorted in fury so intense that for one moment, it almost looked feral and bestial, even Regulus took a step back in suprise._

 _Then his shoulders slumped against the wall, as if an invisible force had slackened its grip on his body. But that wasn't it, for it was defeat that shined in the grey eyes when they met the familiar blues . Defeat. For Regulus had won. But who said there weren't casualties and losses in war?_

 _Because on 2nd December 1975, Regulus Black just lost a brother._

 _With this in his mind, the elder of the two brothers walked away..._

* * *

 ** _Later, Hog's Head_**

 _Sirius let out a loud belch that resonated across the walls of his favourite pub. Sniggering quietly he flung an empty bottle across the room. That was the second bottle of The Finest and Purest Pinot Noir 1934 that he had consumed and had cost him nearly 700 galleons. Jamesie would be proud, thought Sirius but all the same imagining the reproving look that Moony would give. The image in his head proved to be comical for it set off a fresh batch of girlish giggles._

 _His chortle was, however, interrupted by Aberforth, the local barman who sent him a meaningful look before asking," Son,that was the most expensive whiskey I sell here, any special occasion?"_

 _"It was def-ffinly worrh-it...goostuff imma tell-ya,"Slurred Sirius._

 _"Heh. Imma comple-ley sloshed. Ha Ha," He said happily, mostly to himself, then went on to answer the question,"Ya. Very special occassion. You see, my brother is dead." The barman looked alarm and immediately apologised for his loss. But Sirius could only see the irony in his sincere apology and grimaced before saying," Don't be."_

* * *

 ** _December 3rd_**

 _Sirius Black's life was officially a sob story. And who was responsible?Severus fucking Snape._

 _"Severus Snape I will kill you,"gritted Sirius under his breath. After thinking over the whole Regulus fiasco, Sirius was convinced that had it not been for Snivellus his brother would have never strayed down the dark path. To come to think of it Sirius did not remember Regulus worshipping the ideas promoted by the dark lord untill recently. Not untill he began hanging out with Snivellus and his gang of louts._

 _Sirius was thirsty for revenge. Thirsty for blood, Snape's blood. If the others found out what was going on in his mind, they would have put a stop to it immediately. But when did Sirius Black ever listen to anybody? He was born a rebel and grown to become that reckless, embittered and even slightly insane adolescent whose name was burnt off the family tree. It was this very teen-rebel who sent Severus Snape to the willow that fullmoon night.  
_

* * *

 **A/N:** PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.

REVIEWS ARE SWEETER THAN HONEYDUKE'S MILK CHOCOLATE!


	3. Chapter 3: The Shrieking Shack

**Title:** The Untold Story

 **Author:** jilybear

 **Rating:** k+

 **Summary:** James Harold Potter, also known as four eyed arrogant toerag. The Head Boy and unofficial leader of his trouble maker gang and the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team and and everyone's favourite. And my crush.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Soley created and owned by the one and only J.K ROWLING. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

 _ **December 3rd 1975, sixth year, Trophy Room**_

 _From tomorrow and for the rest of his life James Potter will regret ending up in detention that evening before the full moon night on 3rd December 1975. But he did not know this then when he continued scrubbing the Award for Special Services to the School for the fourth time that evening._

* * *

 ** _The Hospital Wing_**

 _Remus Lupin felt sick but that was nothing out of ordinary for the sixth year gryffindor prefect. This was exactly how he felt before a full moon night. But what was out of ordinary was the uneasiness building up in the pit of his stomach. With the help of his best mates the worst nights of his life was always added to his list of the best nights of his life. He always felt amazed and incredulous about how James, Sirus and Peter had made his bane of existence truly, a boon, by becoming animagi in their fifth year. So when when his left eye twitched (bad omen) and his uneasiness grew by the second, he knew something ominous was going to happen that night._

 _When the time came to leave for the willow, Remus J. Lupin followed the school matron Madame Promfrey, reluctantly for the first time in months._

* * *

 _ **The Shrieking Shack**_

 _As his pupils dilated and his eyelashes fluttered weakly, the young sandy haired boy quailed miserably on the hard wooden floor. He raised his head, his green eyes seeking the little window near the ceiling. The dilated pupils found what they were seeking as the cloudy sky parted to give way to the shining milky white orb which beckoned him._

 _Pain seared through his nerves and his whole body racked and shook. Every full moon, Remus's bones regrew in a matter of minutes to adjust to the gigagintic anatomy of the werewolf inside him. Bit by bit a piece of his bone grew._

 _Pain. Something that the half human in him never accustomed to. So the howls that naturally followed resonated repeatedly across the walls of the tiny room. Slowly,He let out a terrible snarl. His body began to grow as his head lengthened and his shoulders hunched to give way to a hunch. Spiky short hair jetted from the skin on his arms and legs and hands, which were curling into sharp deadly looking clawed paws._

 _So when he lurched forward his body was no longer human and he was no longer Remus John Lupin. He was a werewolf named Moony._

 _The dilated pupils were no longer a pleasant shade of green but a beastial,crimson red that sought to look out of the window in search of the silvery white orb that hung so precariously on the edge of the diamond studded velvety black sky. The Moon. His only Mistress and Goddess. He let out a terrifying blood curdling howl to convey his gratitude to her, for she was his sole repreive from his other half. For only in her presence could he leave his lifelong penitentiary every month and roam freely in his true form._

 _The werewolf's gaze fell on the newcomers and immediately recognised them as a part of his pack. But today one of them was missing._

 _The wolf cocked his head towards the two animals present in the same room. A Dog and a Rat. He led his gaze wander towards the dog and gave it a questioning look. "where is the last of our pack?" he seemed to ask. The dog shook its head in answer. He gave it no second thought and bounded towards the tunnel that gave way to his freedom._

 _On his way to the grounds, the wolf"s breath momentarily hitched, for he smelled it . He smelled it before the rest of his pack did._

 _He smelled_ _human prey_ _..._

 _His snout gave an appreciative sniff in the air before he launched ahead towards the tiny hole in the end of the tunnel._

 _The dog bounded behind him and tried to stop him from leaving the tunnel. How foolish? When his prey awaited him outside...so he flung the great shaggy haired beast out of his way and continued towards the source of light that indicated the presence of an opening._

 _Ahh...fresh air mingled with the delicious smell of human blood reached his nostrils. Pushing his head back the wolf revelled for a moment under the night sky bright with moonlight and let out another nerve wrackinging yowl and lunged forward towrds the skinny, sallow faced creature that stood quailing in front of him._

 _But at that very moment a blinding blue colored flash of light hit his body. Bellowing in pain the werewolf staggered back and sank to the ground with a resounding crash._

* * *

 _ **December 4th, The Hospital Wing**_

 _Remus groaned into the soft goose feathered pillow that lay in front of him and rolled over to the other side of the hospital berth. He hadn't felt this horrible since the solitary transformations of fourth year._

 _This wasn't good. Not good at all._

 _"Mornin' moony, had a good sleep, yeah?"said wormtail nervously._

 _"of course he had a good sleep wormy! The bloke was drugged with enough sleeping draught to put ten elephents to sweet slumber,"James replied sullenly._

 _"wha-why,why is that James?" Remus asked suspiciously._

 _He looked around the infirmary and nearly jumped at what he saw. Not even two beds away, Sirius and Snape were asleep...and heavily bandaged. And then he remembered, although not fully but in small flashes, for the blend of the werewolf and his thoughts were skewed and distorted. He remebered the presence of someone else that night. Not a marauder. Not an animagus. He remembered seeing Severus Snape._

* * *

 **A/N: Whaddya think? Not much of a cliffie I suppose cuz y'all can guess wats going to happen!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Traitorous Dog

**Title:** The Untold Story

 **Author:** jilybear

 **Rating:** k+

 **Summary:** James Harold Potter, also known as four eyed arrogant toerag. The Head Boy and unofficial leader of his trouble maker gang and the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team and and everyone's favourite. And my crush.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Soley created and owned by the one and only J.K ROWLING. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

 _ **The Hospital Wing**_

 _Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked around the room. "Oh shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. Buggering shit. What the fuck happened yesterday, James? I need to fucking know what I did yesterday." He looked around the room frantically," I bit them, didn't I? I fucking bit them." He screamed and pointed towards the unmoving silhouettes lying next to him._

 _How did this happen? What was Snape doing near the willow yesterday. He should never have come to Hogwarts. He was a terrible human being. Heck he wasn't even fully human in the first bloody place. "Tell me I didn't...please. No," He was distraught and broken and just like that, Remus seized great clumps of hair and started pulling at them. It hurt. Every fucking thing hurt. For, what he feared the most was alive and would haunt him for the rest of his life._

 _James froze. He had never to this day seen his friend lose his calm like this. He shook Remus's shoulders roughly and spoke," No, you did not bite them. Every thing is going to be fine mate. Moony,trust me." "No don't call me that. Just don't. But then what the actual fuck is wrong with them. Peter tell me." the sandy haired boy implored the short boy pitiously._

 _Peter stuttered nervously," You didn't bite them Remy...and you just flung Sirius against the willow...when...when it was moving." and on seeing the shocked expression on his friend's face he hastily added," Just a few scratches and broken bones. Nothing that Pomfrey couldn't cure."_

 _James almost whispered," It was all his fault, Moony. It was all Padfoot's fault. He told Snape how to enter the Whomping Willow. If I hadn't intervened on time...," He hesitantly continued," Then you would have bit him Remus. Perhaps even...kill him."_

 _"No...wha-wh-why? Why would he...I need to leave. NOW. I don't think I can stay in the same room as him anymore." saying this, Remus got up and trying to ignore the searing pain shoot in his limbs and trying to ignore his throbbing head which threatened to split open, he walked away._

* * *

 ** _Hogwarts Grounds_**

 _Remus was tired of everything. He twirled the map in his hand in order to distract himself, but to no avail. For, the dot labelled Sirius Black was approaching nearer and nearer to him and the rest of the Marauders. So he shook his head when James asked," Should I handle this for you? I mean...I understand if you don't want to...you know." " No Prongs I've got this."_

 _So when Sirius approached the three marauders sitting under the beech tree, Remus cut him off and began," No. YOU ARE A FUCKING ABOMINABLE BASTARD AND A WOULD BE MURDERER, SIRIUS BLACK. I should have seen this coming. I should have known better than to trust a FUCKING BLACK. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME." He growled. And for one staggering moment the green orbs turned crimson._

 _The boy in question shrunk back in shock," No...I didn't mean to Remy...I- I-I'm-" "NO. DON'T CALL ME THAT. Save your apologies for the next time you intend to murder, Black. I cannot believe I was thick enough to trust you. Because you used me. WHY WOULDN'T YOU, ANYWAY? YOU ARE SIRIUS FUCKING BLACK AREN'T YOU? A FUCKING DESPICABLE, HIGH HANDED BLOOD PURIST WHO IS SOOO FUCKING ABOVE HALF BREEDS LIKE ME. That's it, isnt it? I shouldn't be surprised. I should have known that nothing changes. Cos the fact that you were sorted into gryffindor, the fact that I befriended you and let you into my deepest secrect DID NOT CHANGE A FUCKING THING, DID IT? THE FACT THAT I HANDED YOU MY OWN SODDING MORAL COMPASS DID NOT MATTER. cos you turned out to be the very same CONNIVING, RUTHLESS, MURDERING HALF BRAINED TWAT LIKE THE REST OF YOU FAMILY. I should have known this. Thats what they say, right ? OLD HABITS DIE HARD." Remus spat coldly._

 _Sirius moaned," I...Nooo...it wasn't meant to be a joke, Moony. I just wanted Snivellus to regret the day he befriended Reggi-I-"_

 _"That's it, right? You said it yourself. I was the scapegoat in your fucking twisted game with Snape. But you used me, my weakness,my defect, MY LYCANTHROPY to gambol with Snape. That is just so sick." He shrieked maniacally._

 _Then just to make himself clear, Remus rose to his full height and stood so close to Sirius that their noses almost touchhed, and whispered," I'm done with you, Black. You, SIRIUS ORION BLACK are no friend of mine." And for the second time that morning Remus J. Lupin walked away from his beloved friends._

* * *

 ** _Gryffindor Common Room_**

 _James potter stared at the clock balefully and for the millionth time he wished he could reverse back ten hours of his life and redo them. James jumped from his spot on the couch on remembering his appointment with the headmaster._

 _The clock read 7:55 PM._

 _Shit. He was going to be late._

 _Then trying to stop himself from reliving those dratted ten hours ,he walked out of the portrait._

 _But no, the images played and toyed in his mind again and again._

 _Again and again._

 _**Flashback**_

 _Again and again. James scrubbed the trophy again and again. Pah. What a waste of an evening, when he could be with the lads and enjoy their monthly exploit. The three non werewolf's always tried to avoid detention prior fullmoon nights. James, however, was caught hexing Peeves. He snickered appreciatively on recollecting the shocked countenance of the poltergeist and continued scrubbing._

 _Two hours later_

 _He was late. Moony would have transformed by now, thought James guiltily._

 _On reaching the Whomping willow, James immediately knew something was amiss. The willow was moving. The quidditch captain knew that wormtail froze the tree, should any of them arrive later._

 _Then why...? James opened the map to examine and froze on seeing a dot labelled Severus Snape scramble out of the tiny hole present in the tree. The sallow skinned boy looked at him with wide eyes full of fright._

 _"Snivellus? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN-" He roared but was interrupted by the unmistakable howl of a werewolf. He saw a great shaggy haired beast being flung against the willow. The figure immediately went limp. But James had eyes only on the great silvery white mane that lunged across and towards pallid faced boy next to him._

 _The hairs on the back of James neck neck stood up and he went numb with fear. But he quickly regained composure and intervened on time to cast a strong stunning spell on the mangy beast whose great jaws missed their target only by inches._

 _ **Flashback Ended**_

* * *

 **A/N: What happens to Sirius and James when they meet Dumbledore? Things look serious. How do the Marauder's patch up?**

 **All of this is covered in the upcoming chapter. Hold your galloping gargoyles everyone. And in the meentime, PL. REVIEW!**

 **Reviews are prettier than unicorns and rainbows!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sirius the Barmy

**Title:** The Untold Story

 **Author:** jilybear

 **Rating:** k+

 **Summary:** James Harold Potter, also known as four eyed arrogant toerag. The Head Boy and unofficial leader of his trouble maker gang and the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team and and everyone's favourite. And my crush.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Soley created and owned by the one and only J.K ROWLING. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 _ **Headmaster's Office**_

 _James gave the password ( sugar flies) to the ugly stone gargoyle that let him in and knocked on the door leading to the circular office. He entered hesitantly and on_ adjusting _his eyes to the dim lighting of the room, he realised that Sirius too was present in the same room._

 _Buggering hell. What was Dumbledore thinking?_

 _James looked around the large circular room and noted the_ tiny _spindly tables playing host to a number of delicate instruments and trinkets that whirred and emmited small puffs of smoke, as well as an incredible collection of books behind the headmaster's desk_ _._

 _Dumbledore sighed,"good evening James. I'm assuming that you and Sirius are well aware why you were called in attendance tonight. On third December, that is, yesterday, Severus Snape was attacked," he paused,"...quite unknowingly, by Remus Lupin while still in his werewolf form."_

 _"This incident raises various serious implications and questions, all of which that I wish to discuss with both of you as both of your questionable presence was reported-"_

 _"excuse me Professor for interrupting," said Sirius," But I have to know, you are going to_

 _expel us, aren't you? For breaking the curfew and wandering about the willow despite knowing the grave danger of doing so on a full moon night." He finished sullenly._

 _"No. No one is being expelled tonight-" Dumbledore was however rudely interrupted by Phineas Nigellus," Pfft. Such ostensibility and disregard of rules would never have been tolerated in my time, Albus. I suggest immediate retribution-"_

 _" Silence, Phineas. Now. I was saying? Ah..yes. Naturally, I considered the option of expulsion but have always rather believed in granting second chances. Of course, I would be docking quite a bit of points from each of you and expect you both to attend a month long daily detention starting from tonight. But, this, was not why I called this attendance. Rather, I would appreciate being enlightened upon what had transpired under the whomping willow tree. Truthful answers, would be greatly appreciated." He finished with a knowing glance at the two estranged but apprehensive looking marauders._

 _James gulped and nervously ruffled his already mussed up hair and began, " I-I l-looking fo-for something very valuable that I had lost the other day in the grounds. Family heirloom, it was, Professor. I had fought with sirius the other day," he sent a withering look at the boy in question and continued hesitantly," so he went and told Snivell-er-Snape about the valuable...eurgh..er...out of spite. I was afraid that Snape would try and find it before I do, sir. That's why the three of us were present there near the tree. We were looking for the lost valuable"_

 _"yeah...uh...yes Professor. That's exactly what happened. We found it before Snape did, sir."_

 _" Although I trust you both entirely, however, I would be reaffirming the details with the help of Severus."_

 _James felt as though he was being x-rayed by the sparkling blue eye from behind the famililiar half moon spectacles._

 _Dumbledore cleared his throat sanguinely, " I entrust Professor Mcgonnagal with your detentions and hope you will deter from disobeying any rules from now on. I have held you two with me long enough. Off you go to supper! "_

 _James nodded his head gratefully and scurried out of the room before Sirius could catch up._

* * *

 _Sirius couldn't have been more miserable when he retired to bed in the Room of Requirement that night. He didn't have the gut to face the lads so soon in their dorm . He knew he wouldn't be welcome there anyways._

 _He could remember very vividly how they had first discovered the Come and Go Room._

* * *

 _It was in fourth year, day before Halloween. The boys were returning back from the astronomy tower. It was a tradition to have a late night snack in the tower under the bewitchingly beautiful starry night before Halloween. They were all tired. After four helpings of leftover treacle tart and emptying at least five pitchers of pumpkin juice, Sirius was feeling unusually full and yearned a good blissful slumber that awaited him in the Fourth Years Boys Dormitory._

 _"Moooooooon-ayy! Prongk-stiee! Wormieeekins! I love you guys," he babbled inanely into Remus's ear._

 _"You are probably the only exceptional human being to actually get high on sugar, Padfoot," he grinned at his loony friend who was now making monkey faces at him._

 _"Right you are, moony pal!" Said James a bit too loudly._

 _"Shush, you guys. I think I hear someone." Peter whispered anxiously._

 _"Pah. Don't be a wimp, Wormy." admonished Sirius," Has years of marauding taught you nothing at all? You should be atypically plucky, prodigiously skilful and..."_

 _" Does that include being a bumbling eejit, Sirius?" Asked James sarcastically," Cos you are just about to trip over that tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. Hey! Let's name it Sirius the Bar-" but was interrupted by a resounding crash that was obviously caused by the dishevelled boy in question who was currently trying (quite unsuccessfully) to prop himself on the floor by his elbows._

 _Unable to suppress the laughter any longer, the remaining three boys fell to the floor with uncontrollable sniggers. How rude, thought poor Sirius._

 _Then, through the self created din and ruckus, the boys heard the unmistakable wheezing of the caretaker, Argus Filch._

 _They looked at each other worriedly. Oh shit. Scrambling onto their feet quickly, they hid behind the tapestry in a last ditch effort to escape from the dratted squib._

 _" Sirius! This is all your fault." Whispered Remus angrily," Now it's your job to get us out of this mess."_

 _Hmph. Great. How spiffing._

 _"Hmm..lemme think. Aplacetohideaplacetohideaplacetohide." He paced back and forth in front of the wall behind the tapestry._

 _"Seriousy?(um, mate...right over here if you please!),"Remus rolled his eyes," pun NOT intended. Pah. You actually thought a door would just appear out of nowhere and show us a place to hide. Naïveté, thy name is Sirius Bla-" "Remy? Shut up for a mo, will ya? A door has just appeared." James pointed towards the mysterious door in front of them._

 _"Ha on you Moony. It was you who said it, wasn't it? I quote 'patience is virile'" Sirius looked at him smugly. Remus rolled his eyes at the ceiling," You mean 'virtue', Pad."_

 _"...," snorted James._

 _"That's what I said," said Sirius gruffly._

 _"Guys we should hurry. Filch is nearing."said Peter, pointing to the black dot nearing the tapestry in the map._

 _And that's all there was to say. The rest was history._

* * *

 _The room was an exact replica of the gryffindor dorm, complete, with dirty laundry practically covering the floor and vats of polyjuice potion balanced precariously on top of James's bed._

 _Only with softer goose feather pillows, thought Sirius before falling into blissful slumber._

* * *

 **A/N: IK, the chapters are short!:/ still, working on it.**

 **Pls. Leave your comments down below...;)**

 **Reviews are bright starry nights.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mary's plight

**_December 4th, The Great hall,_**

 _As Sirius Black sauntered down the Great hall for supper he immediately knew that there was something was different in the stares that he was usually subjected to. With inexplicable apprehension he sat down and spread the evening Daily Prophet in front of him._

 _ **The Mckinnons Mighty Fall**_

 ** _On December 3, one of_** _**Britain's**_ ** _oldest and most affluent pureblood famillies, the Mckinnons,_** ** _tortured with some currently unknown branch of dark magic. Their youngest daughter, Marlene Mckinnon, who is curently studying at Hogwarts, was immediately informed and sent to visit her family. This is a serious breach of Magical Law: section thirteen, clause B. "It is a highly unfortunate incident to have happened. Especially due to the discord and fear that You-Know-Who and his followers are keen to spread in the wizarding community. It becomes imperative that all famillies remain extra-cautious and alert in these times. The ministriy will release its Safety Leaflets by Monday."Says a highly flustered Millicent Bagnold, Senior Undersecretary to Minister for Magic. It has been reported that the suspects have been narrowed down to You-Know-Who's followers and a squad of highly trained Auror force have already been dispatched to undercover the mystery of this gruesome incident. The Mckinnon family who are currently being treated at St Mungo's Hospital for afflicted injuries are currently unavailable for any comments. An exclusive interview of Meryll Vance, Head of Aurors, by young reporter Reeta Skeeter, continued on page eleven._**

 _Sirius's hands shook as he finished reading the article. Now he knew why the looks of his stupid fans had felt different. It was because the Blacks were known supporters of Voldemort. And as true to the prophet's words, Marlene was absent from her usual seat across the table. So was Mary Macdonald thought Sirius and immediately brushing the thought off as nothing. Suddenly his half eaten roasted chicken didn't seem very appetizing as the rest in his stomach threatened to come crashing down his mouth. He was sure all this was the work of the Rosier and his gang of louts. And Regulus, a tiny voice in his head said. Refusing to let his thoughts stray to his death eater brother, Sirius stared resolutely in the opposite direction of the gloating Slytherins, not before noting that Mulciber and Rosier were still missing. His thoughts were interruputed as he saw the Headmaster make his way to the podium._

 _" Good Evening students," the Headmaster's voice was grave." The family of one of our own students have had a near encounter with death, as most who read todays Prophet would know. Ms. Mckinnon will be staying with her family for the last week of school before holidays." He nodded sympathetically towards Lily Evans and Emmeline Vance, both white with pain. "It is time that I talk to you about the war waging outside. A war waging against hate,disharmony and evil." the ominous silence that followed on Dumbledore's words was interrupted by a resounding crash and a shout filled with fear, anguish and anger. It was unmistakably James' voice. Sirius whipped his head towards the entrance of the Great hall, as did the whole population of Hogwarts. There, trembling with anger stood James. He was not alone. Slung over his shoulder was the motionless body of Mary Macdonald._

 _Lily's blood froze. The silent scream in her mouth reverberated around the walls of her head as she ran towards her friend. Gently placing her friend's head on her lap, she looked beseechingly at Dumbledore and all the other teachers who had surrounded herself and Mary. James had slunk of to the nearest corner, awaiting the headmaster's orders. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore levitated Mary to the Infirmary. Lily and Emmeline simply followed. Hundred questions buzzed in Lily's head. What had happened to Mary? What was Potter doing with her? Where had Mary been for the past 24 hours? Why hadn't she been there When Marley had learnt about her family? What was even going on? Fear throbbed in Lily's blood as she remebered how hot and clammy Mary's forehead had felt on her touch. She exchanged anxious looks with Emma as they made their way too the Hospital Wing._

* * *

 _James had made sure to put a healthy distance between himself and Sirius after leaving the headmaster's office for supper. On seeing Sirius and being in such proximity to him in the office had felt like salt to fresh wounds. It had taken all of his determination not to rip his brother's throat into ribbons. On occasions like this, when James had to release any pent up emotions, he would transform into a stag and spend some hours in the forest. But the thought of transforming also hurt too much as it reminded him of what had happened yesterday. Yesterday, when Sirius had decided to cleave his whole world into two by telling Snape to come to the willow. He might as well send a death wish to Snape. Alone with his thoughts, the non werewolf marauder made his way down the corridor. The blinding flash of light made James look up in suprise. what met his eyes turned his blood into ice. Hanging upside down, writhing at the mercy of Carlos Mulciber and Evan Rosier, whose wands were out and pointing at the lone figure floating above them, was Mary Macdonald. Rage and something even scarier, maybe magic, pulsed in James' blood as he gripped his wand in his clenching fingers and sent stunning spells towards the perpetrators. The shocked expressions which replaced the ghosts of their leering smiles was the last thing that James saw before he seized Macdonald in his arms and headed out of the corridor and towards the Great hall._

* * *

 _ **The Hospital Wing**_

 _Mary Macdonald's almond shaped eyes greeted the entire Hogwarts staff and her best friends, before flickering in confusion. Where was she? Only when her head pounded in response did she remember last night's events. Swallowing the bile in her mouth and gulping fresh air, she slowly looked around herself and met her best friends' eyes. The worry in the emerald and cerulean eyes made her want to sob. She blinked back the tears stinging her caramel coloured eyes and looked at her headmaster and began her tale._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _In six days Mary was going to meet her boyfriend again. He was a young muggle who owned the bakery at the end of her street. Since she could barely meet him save the holidays, the time of holidays wound Mary up in terrible excitement. As she made her way from the owlery, after having sent another one of her long love letters that she was sure would make Marley gag, Mary felt truly happy for the first time in months. The wizarding war was knocking on their doors and threatened to destroy everything that she held dear. Being muggleborn made things worse for Mary. She wasn't exceptionally brave like Lily, she feared. Feared for the lives back home. Feared for the lives that were being taken. Reading about those grisly deaths of both magic and non-magic folk alike_ _in the Daily Prophet,_ _had finally opened Mary's eyes to the bleak future that they were surely headed for. And so she feared._

 _But the Christmas festivities and merriment had taken her mind off things that had plagued her remorselessly. So when two strong arms slammed her against the wall and held her in a vice like grip, fear plunged in her blood. Throbbing in her like the steady beat of her heart. The scream that threatened to spill from her mouth was cut off by a rough voice,"silencio." Her head swiwelled towards the direction of the voice. Her eyes met those of Rosier and Mulciber, both smirking evilly at her. It was Rosier who spoke first," Stupid mudblood. Did you see that idiotic grin on her ugly face? Let's make sure she doesn't smile like that ever again, shall we?"_

 _Mulciber glowered at her menacingly, before pointing his wand at her and screaming,"apelpsía."_

 _Her body gave a sad shudder before giving in to the spell. Her whole mind convulsed as it was forced to relive terrifying memories. Memories that had been suppressed in the darkest corners of her mind. The flashes of her grandmother dying when an eight year old Mary had had another bout of her uncontrollable anger that had radiated around her like a wave and destroying everything in her vicinity, including her nana, zoomed in her mind. Frightening images, worst nightmares and suppressed fears made an appearance in her bewitched mind. She let out a guttural cry that remained resolutely silent. Sweat gleaned in her palms as she clenched and unclenched her fingers._

 _A distant voice reached her ears," Aww. Don't have all the fun on your own, Carl," he purred, then in an icy tone that sent shivers down her spine he said, " It's my turn." Mulciber replied with a grunt._

 _" Askarizitto."_

 _Another flash of light blinded her eyes. The pain she felt went shooting down her limbs. She could smell the coppery tang of blood as it coated the insides of her mouth and trickled down her nose. She gagged as her stomach heaved and emptied its contents onto the hard marble floor. On its own accord, her body swung upside down. She felt the salty tears trickle down her forehead and drop to the ground. The last thing she remembered was the brutish faces of her captors looming in front of her with their wands out. Her blood went cold as the world around her blacked out._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

 _The grave expression on Professor Dumbledore and Mcgonnagal were enough evidence for Mary to realise that she had been subjected to dark magic. She whispered the question that had been plaguing her ever since," Professor why? Why me?" It was a plea. A bid for help. The old man's shoulders sagged in defeat before he answered her," The fact that this school accepts muggleborns has jarred many blood purists for a longtime. Under Lord Voldemort's reign," everyone visibly flinched but Dumbledore ignored the minor interruption and went on," However, these blood purists seem to think it is nothing less of a joke to jinx muggleborns as sport and to reminder them of their rightful spot in the the wizarding community." The silent fury and disgust in Dumbledore's voice frightened Mary more than the news that he had just shared with her._

 _"So much so, that the Board of Directors deem any disciplinary action against Mr. Mulciber and Mr. Rosier,unnecessary." He finished and grimly looked around the aghast expressions of the denizens of the hospital wing._

 _"Surely, Albus, the boys should receive punishment of some-," Mcgonnagal began," No Minerva_ _. Not this time. All of the twelve directors signed the agreement." Dumbledore added," I am sorry to be the messenger of such unfortunate news. I suggest that all of us professors leave it to and to assist their friend. Poppy, make sure has a restful sleep tonight." He said meaningfully before sweeping out of the infirmary with the rest of the Hogwarts staff._


	7. Chapter 7: Walburga's Wrath

_**6th Year Girls' Dormitory**_

 _A lithe figure shuddered in her sleep and in one motion sprung up in her four poster bed, eyes wide and recollecting whatever demons had caused her to wake. She looked out of the window, at the silver moon which was replete but for a single sliver hidden by her clouds. Her waning moonlight playing with the girl's burnished locks._

 _Lily Evans was pissed. Pissed that over a span of two days, two of her closest friends' lives were dragged off their feet because of dark magic. She could still remember the fear in Marley's grey eyes as she took the portkey to Mungo's. That night had been a flurry of unexpected events that the close group of friends did not even realise that their last member, Mary, was missing. It came as such a shock to all of them that the Mckinnons had been attacked. Being pureblooded of course guaranteed you wealth, power and royalty in the wizarding society, but most of all it granted impunity to these families in war times. Such a brutal breach of old wizarding laws was just to send a clear warning to all those who resisted Lord Voldemort, including purebloods. That even the strongest of you are no match against the Dark Lord's forces..._

 _But what happened to Mary was even worse. Lily had always considered Hogwarts a safe haven of sorts. If the degenerate blood purist slytherins thought they could get away with what they had done to Mary, then what else could happen within these ancient walls? She could still remember Mary's gaunt and pale face. Could remember how cold her sweaty forehead had felt to touch. All Lily had wanted to do was to rip out the throats of whichever beast who had done this to her best friend. Rage boiled her blood, along with guilt as she realised that she hadn't thanked Mary's saviour. Knowing very well as to where he would be, the sixth year sprung up from her bed gracefully and went down the portrait hole and straight to the headmaster's office. She leant against the doorframe of the stone gargoyle and waited for her quarry's arrival._

 _The soft padding down the spiral staircase alerted her of the newcomer. As James Potter made his way down the stairs he halted to a stop at the sight of her. His breath hitched as he noted a single flimsy strap of her satin nightgown fallen carelessly on her shoulder. The beams of light from a distant oil lamp caressed her copper curls and brushed her milky white skin with an arist's hand. She raised an eyebrow at him as if noting the direction of his predator eyes. He simply smirked, the smooth planes of his golden skin arching to accommodate his curving lips. As the molten chocolate eyes met the startling green, he knew why she was here. Foolish, beautiful girl, he thought. She didn't understand that he would never let anyone get hurt like that, not when he was fully capable of stopping it. His golden eyes glittered with dark amusement," It's after curfew, Evans." The answering snort satisfied him._

 _"Don't make this difficult for me, Potter. I just..it's just that...what I-" "You've never thanked anyone before, have you?" said James, his smirk practically gleeful when Lily threw him another withering look._

 _"Let's be serious for once", it was a plea in her voice that dimmed the laughter in James' eyes. He nodded, his voice was grave when he said," Evans, I saw what Rosier and Mulciber were doing. They had her cornered like a pack of wolves hounding their prey. It was SICKENING. I wanted to snap each and every bone in their bodies and kick those repulsive grins of their sorry faces. I wanted to stab them with their own wands to death for what they did to Macdonald",his was voice grew softer and fiercer with every word,"And I'm sorry I hadn't come earlier. I'm sorry that I can't fully stop whatever shit these basards are pulling. I want to KILL them, Evans. I really do." The sincerity in his voice startled her. She whispered to him when she said,"Thank you." He nodded silently. Her whole body shuddered with sudden silent sobs. He inched forward slowly, hesitantly as if he might scare her away and then, finally, mustering up enough courage, he cupped her tear stained face in his calloused yet warm hands and wiped the tears away._

 _Lily looked up, her face mingled with shock and panic. The school heart throb was staring back at her, his face a perfect epitome of breathtaking beauty. Sorrow was etched in his smouldering brown eyes, framed by long and thick lashes. His clothes were cut close enough to see the smooth muscles and ripples that adorned his magnificent body. Everything about him radiated sensual grace and ease. His hands had inadvertently pulled them closer, that all Lily could see was his perfect cupid bowed lips and those soft ebony locks that framed his head like a crown. She felt the blush creeping up her neck as the Adonis quickly pulled his hands away. The warmth of his hands were immediately replaced by a biting cold wind from the open windows. Lily shivered, " I'm going to bed Potter. Let's hope you are less of an insufferable prat on monday."Her tone was cold yet underlying silent gratitude for his help that evening. He answered her with one of his goofy grins. She swept off, her soft robe clinginging to her body in the right places as she ran up the stairs._

 _James was dumbfounded. He had just had the most civil conversation with Lily Evans in the past six years. Letting a soft blush tinge his cheeks, he recalled how close her lips had been to his. Scratching the back of his head in mild confusion, James made his way to the kitchens for his usual midnight snack._ _._

* * *

 ** _December's 15th, Potter's Mansion._**

 _Before James knew, holidays had arrived and had sent him packing to his home. But he felt grateful as it was a reprieve from facing Siruis's broken form at the Great hall every morning. Rage boiled in him on seeing his brother so helpless and sad. However the love for Sirius was often overpowered by his vindictive side which told him he deserved it. His best friend was ill, James could see as much, so could the teacher's who would often prod Sirius with questions on his strange behaviour at the end of class. He had bags under his eyes and his usual glossy hair fell lank around his shoulders. He had never seen Sirius so unkempt before. His tanned skin had lost its colour as he spent more and more of the days skulking in the common room. But it was his eyes tha_ _t broke James, they were red rimmed and filled with sadness. His stormy grey eyes were blank and gaunt. But James was relentless, seeing Sirius like this reminded his what he had done. Betrayal was not something James_ _could easily accept. His parents had always been busy and were rarely at home. So his friends became the most important people in his life. He was ready to die at for them. He never expected anything from them except to return his unending loyalty . So when Sirius betrayed Remus and the others, James realised that something between them had broken permanently. He couldn't bring himself to forgive him, de_ _spite not being able to see him in so much pain. Also, he knew it was a matter of time that Remus's resolve would break and he would forgive Sirius. It had always been like that. If anyone of them messed up, Remus was the first to forgive. He was the soft one amongst them. Sirius often made fun of him for it, thought James wistfully. So when Remus sat down in front of him one evening, effectively interrupting the chess match between himself and Peter, James knew what it was about._

 _"James...I can't see him waste away like this. He's dying from inside." The maruader beseeched him, "can't you see? He's been sleeping alone at the room of requirement for two weeks now. He doesn't appear for classes, looks like he's lost a hundred pounds. It's killing me to see him like this. Prong, i can't -" his voice broke, whatever composure completely forgotten, as the sandy haired boy pleaded him._

 _James uttered a single word."No." His voice was soft yet decisive._

 _" Remy, he hurt you. He hurt us. I can't. Do whatever you want to do. I dont give a fuck what happens to him", he lied._

 _"Who're you kidding Prongs? I see you watch him play with his food at breakfast, lunch and dinner. I see you watch him lurk in the corridors, smoking in the grounds and stinking of cheap ale as he ambles into class late. Everyday Prongs."_

 _"It's eating you alive. And its killing me to see you both like this."_

 _"We're the Marauders. We're brothers by everything but blood", Peter adds._

 _James growled," I don't two fucks about him. Peter we're no marauders. Not anymore. No. We stopped being the moment that fucker ratted us out." And he strode out of the room, his strides graceful and his face masking the anger coursing in his blood as he smirked at the two blondes who walked into the portrait hole, making them blush. He could practically feel Remus's disappointment and Peter's remorse as he left the room. Swallowing his guilt he made his way to the Quidditch field for a last flight before going home for the holidays._

 _Ever since that episode at Hogwarts Remus and James had been at odds with each other and refused to even owl each other during the holidays. While Peter and his mother were vacationing in France for the holidays. With no one to spend time with, James found himself flying in his private quidditch pitch most of the time. The rest of the time was spent locked in his room, strumming the guitar to whatever tune struck him fancy. James' brooding did not go unnoticed by his parents who knew it was just a matter of time till their son would explode. It wasn't in his nature to pent up emotions._

 _A week passed and on Christmas eve, a soft blanket of snow enveloped the Potter's manor in delicate swirls of pristine white. The house elves tinkered about the house in flushed excitement as they did last minute cleaning and decoration. Even Harold Fleamont Potter abandoned his usual post in his office and bounded up and down the stairs in an unrecognizable rendition of ' ye merry hippogriffs'. While Euphemia Potter had decided to ditch her usual ease and grace as she ambled around the house anxiously, putting up charmed faeries and golden snitches in plain looking spaces. Although no room in the Potter's manor could be called plain. By the evening a very red faced and flustered Mrs. Potter was ordered to bed by her husband and son. Nothing seemed to be out of ordinary in the Potter's residence except that the usual chaos caused by certain troublemakers around the same time every year was missing. James noticed the silence and once again was reminded of all things that had gone wrong that month. Seeing his son in another one of his relapses of anger, Harold thought better than to disturb him and returned to reading his letters by the fire._

 _As if giving an ominous sign, the sky outside suddenly turned overcast as gloomy dark clouds began to adorn it. A strong gale blew south and caused the windows to rattle portentously. But James paid no heed to the Heaven's warnings and continued to brood in silence. By midnight it had began to pour heavily, the raindrops thudding angrily against the roof. The dull patter of raindrops seemed to have lulled James senses as his eyelids drooped and his head lolled against the burgundy cushions. BANG. James leaped from his chair at the sudden noise and whipped his head towards his father who looked equally alarmed._

 _When it became evident that the continuous thumping was coming from the front door, Harold leaped to his feet and approached the door. James followed completely baffled by the fact that someone was at their door at such an ungodly hour. It had to be someone they knew or else they would not have been able to enter the gates that were protected by ancient wizarding protective spells._

 _The door was opened and the sight that beheld him curled his blood. Sirius stood against the doorframe, limp and shivering in drenched clothes. A trunk and a broomstick was flung carelessly to the ground as Sirius's shaking shoulders were lead by Harold's firm hands._

 _James wordlessly followed, only taking in the bloodied and bruised form of his best friend's body. Wondering what the fuck was going on he closed the door behind him. Mixed feelings of shock, confusion and deep relief filled James as he saw Sirius properly after what felt like months. The boy sat quaking from head to toe. His robes were torn in places as if they had been slashed open with a knife. James swallowed back the black bile that forced its way into his mouth as he saw blood oozing from those cuts. Sirius's face was blue black with bruises that littered his jaw and criss crossing skin grafts caking his cheek in yellowish skin. His face was completely mutilated but what made James shrink back in shock was the violet eyes that stared back at him, a blank canvas of pain and torture, not the grey eyes that James expected to see. Then he knew what must have happened to his brother. That the wounds on Sirius's body were a courtesy of the Black Family. James could clearly imagine the mocking sneer of Bellatrix as she must have witnessed the scene of Sirius's brutalization. The fact that Sirius's father would do that to his own son was something inconceivable to James as his own father stood over Sirius in worry and affection. James just wanted to curl up and die rather see his best friend go through this. But he also wanted answers._

 _He took a sharp intake of breath but was interrupted by a loud shriek and flurry of footsteps as Mrs. Potter descended the stairs and effectively obscured his vision of Sirius with her long willowy black hair as she flung her arms around him.._

 _The boy let out a strangled cry and broke down completely as Euphemia enveloped her second son in a warm loving embrace, his body racking in silent sobs. Wordlessly the Potter family huddled closer to their last member and consoled him enough to let Mrs. Potter heal him. She took his frozen fingers in one hand and let her wand hand travel down his face, muttering inaudible incantations that slowly closed the gaping wounds and healed the bruised skin and only stopping her loving ministrations to feed him some water. Harold wrapped a warm towel around the boy's quaking shoulders and dried him with a quick warming charm. Once Sirius was warm enough to stop shivering, James led his best friend to his room to talk to him privately, all feelings of former hostility completely forgotten. His parents thinking better than to follow the two of them left them to their own devices, knowing it was important for Sirius at that time to talk to James alone._


End file.
